jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Seraph-Klasse Landgleiter
*Streifenfahrzeug (modifiziert) |Einsätze=Schlacht von Naboo |Ära= |Zugehörigkeit=Sicherheitskräfte der Naboo (modifiziert) }} Lehnzitat aus ("I always thought the Flash speeders were only good for joyriding. Then the Trade Federation invaded and I found out why we keep these green genies around. I just closed my eyes, and next thing I knew, I was ten kilometers away from Theed." ) Der Landgleiter der Seraph-Klasse war ein schnelles und wendiges Repulsorfahrzeug der Firma SoroSuub, das als individuelles Transportmittel für bis zu zwei Personen diente. Die gute Manövrierbarkeit und hohe Endgeschwindigkeit dieses ursprünglich zivilen Gleiters qualifizierten ihn auch für den Einsatz als Streifen- oder Patrouillenfahrzeug für Polizei und Sicherheitskräfte in städtischen Gebieten. So nutzte beispielsweise die Königliche Sicherheitstruppe der Naboo die Seraph-Klasse in einer leicht bewaffneten Version. Obwohl diese Flash-Gleiter genannte Modifikation für gewöhnlich nur selten in Gefechte verwickelt wurde, kamen zahlreiche Exemplare in der Schlacht von Naboo zum Einsatz. Beschreibung miniatur|links|Einblicke in den Landgleiter Der nur viereinhalb Meter lange Seraph bestand hauptsächlich aus der vorne liegenden, offenen Passagierkabine, an die sich die beiden seitlichen Heckausleger anschlossen. Von der spitz zulaufenden, stromlinienförmigen Nase wölbte sich eine niedrige Windschutzscheibe über den vorderen Teil des Cockpits, das aufgrund seiner Größe nur Platz für den Piloten und einen Beifahrer bot. Dennoch konnten weitere Personen mitgenommen werden, indem diese oberhalb der Rückenlehne der ursprünglich vorgesehenen Sitze platz nahmen. Entlang der Seiten der glatten Karosserie zogen sich zwei abgerundete, längliche Auswölbungen in Richtung Heck, die unter anderem die seitlichen Repulsorelemente enthielten. Weiter innen waren an den Flanken des Gleiters außerdem Treibstofftanks, Schubkontrollen und der Bordcomputer zu finden. Der Unterboden wurde indes von einer Schutzplatte abgedeckt. Hinter der Rückenlehne der Kabine ragten zu den Seiten zwei eckige Erhöhungen, die die Verkleidung des Backbord- und Steuerbord-Generators darstellten. Sie fielen in Richtung der Heckkante schräg nach hinten ab. Zwischen ihnen und dem darüber befindlichen, niedrigen Heckspoiler bildete sich so ein Luftkanal, der zur Kühlung der beiden Generatoren genutzt wurde. Auch lagen am Heck seitlich die kurzen Flügel des Seraph, die die beiden Antriebsmodule in Form von verkleideten Schubturbinen trugen. In den beiden Triebwerksgehäusen lagen jeweils drei kleinere Turbinen nebeneinander, und verfügten über einen gemeinsamen Lufteinlass vorne und einen Auslass an der hinteren Seite des Antriebsmoduls. Die nötige Energie und der Treibstoff wurde über Leitungen in den Flügeln zugeführt. Während der Repulsorlift den Gleiter etwa einen bis zwei Meter über dem Boden schweben ließ,The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia sorgten die Turbinen für die eigentliche Antriebsleistung, die den Seraph auf bis zu 200 Stundenkilometer beschleunigte. Eine seiner auffälligsten Eigenschaften war hierbei seine hohe Wendigkeit und gute Beherrschbarkeit in städtischen Gebieten, die unter anderem von seinen seitlich angebrachten Antrieben und den empfindlichen Steuerkontrollen begünstigt wurde. Die modifizierte Version des Seraph, Flash-Gleiter genannt, erhielt für ihren Dienst bei den Sicherheitskräften der Naboo zusätzlich einen rundum drehbaren Laserblaster, die mittig auf dem Heckspoiler montiert wurde. Außerdem verfügten diese Gleiter über eine hochwertige Zielerfassung, fein ausbalancierte Antriebe und ein integriertes Navigationssystem.Secrets of Naboo Geschichte miniatur|Ein Flash-Gleiter der Naboo-Sicherheitskräfte Die Gleiter der Seraph-Klasse waren vom Hersteller SoroSuub als ziviles Fahrzeug für den individuellen Verkehr konzepiert worden. Etwa sechzig Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin wurde er jedoch in einer modifizierten Version als Streifenfahrzeug für die Sicherheitskräfte der Naboo in Dienst gestellt. Es waren Forderungen nach einem kompakteren Gleiter laut geworden, der den schweren und weniger wendigen V-19-Gian-Sicherheitsgleiter im Fuhrpark der Truppe ergänzen sollte. Mit einer Blasterkanone ausgestattet wurden die neuen Flash-Gleiter verschiedenen Einheiten und Dienststellen von der Palastgarde des Monarchen bis hin zur örtlichen Polizei von Theed zugeteilt. Von den Fünfzehn der Palastgarde zugewiesenen Gleitern wurden jedoch nur fünf ständig in in der Stadt genutzt, während jeder örtlichen Polizeidienststelle der Naboo mindestens zwei dieser Fahrzeuge für ihre Beamten zur Verfügung standen. In den verschiedenen Einheiten und Polizeistationen wurden indes keine besonders talentierte Besatzung benötigt, da sich die Flash-Gleiter auch von eher mittelmäßigen Piloten sicher beherrschen ließen. Binnen Minuten konnten Sicherheitstruppen und Polizeibeamte nun jeden Ort in der Stadt erreichen. Diese schnelle Reaktion auf Notfälle und die Eignung für Verfolgungsjagden in den engen Straßen der Stadt machte die neuen Fahrzeuge nahezu ideal. Nachdem die Flash-Gleiter in Theed gut angenommen worden waren, wurden sie bald auch in anderen Städten wie beispielsweise Keren eingesetzt. Entsprechend ihrer geplanten Verwendung wurden die Gleiter in der folgenden Zeit abseits ihrer Streifen- und Transporteinsätze nur selten in tatsächlichen Feuergefechten benutzt. Gelegentlich vertrieb man mit ihnen gefährliche Wildtiere von den Grenzen der Stadt, wenn diese sich zu nah heranwagten. Die Invasion von Naboo und der darauf folgende Kampf gegen die Handelsföderation stellte für die meisten Flash-Gleiter der Naboo daher den ersten wirklichen Kampfeinsatz dar. Sie dienten als Transportmittel für die Untergrundbewegung und den von Captain Panaka geleiteten Widerstand auf Naboo, und verkehrten unter anderem als Fahrzeuge für Boten und Melder der Freiheitskämpfer. Außerdem erlaubten mehrere dieser Gleiter Königin Amidala und ihren Begleitern, darunter auch den Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi, ein einfaches Erreichen der unterirdischen Gänge zum Palast von Theed. Die so eingeleitete Stürmung des Palastes und die Gefangennahme von Nute Gunray führte zusammen mit der Zerstörung des Droiden-Kontrollschiffs durch Anakin Skywalker zum Sieg der Bewohner Naboos über die Handelsföderation. Hinter den Kulissen *Die Seraph-Klasse wurde – wie auch andere Repulsorlift-Gleiter – von Doug Chiang im Vorfeld der Dreharbeiten zu Die dunkle Bedrohung entworfen. Die Entwicklung führte jedoch zunächst in Richtung von Fahrzeugen, die eher Kutschen ähnelten, da noch keine richtigen Gleiter für die Naboo vorgesehen waren. *LEGO brachte im Jahre 2000 den Speeder heraus mit der Nummer 7124. Quellen * *''Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen'' * *''Secrets of Naboo'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge – Alle technischen Details im Aufriss'' * * * Einzelnachweise en:Seraph-class urban landspeeder fi:Seraph-luokan urbaani maakiituri it:Landspeeder urbano classe Seraph nl:Seraph-class Urban Landspeeder Kategorie:Fahrzeugklassen Kategorie:Produkte der SoroSuub-Gesellschaft Kategorie:Fahrzeuge der SoroSuub-Gesellschaft Kategorie:Landgleiter Kategorie:Repulsorfahrzeuge Kategorie:Legends